


20 songs of Phan

by SomeWherePhanIsReal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeWherePhanIsReal/pseuds/SomeWherePhanIsReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shuffle 20 songs and do a short story for each song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The songs

I have a quite unique music taste. I love every genre, so you'll probably see all sorts of songs on here. I also haven't added my new fav songs in a while so this is outdated.

 

  1. The Monster by Eminem ft. Rhianna
  2. The Man Who Never Lied by Maroon 5
  3. Centuries by Fall Out Boy
  4. Ain't It Fun by Paramore
  5. Dead Inside by Muse
  6. Fight Song by Rachel Platten
  7. Dark Horse by Katy Perry
  8. Slow Down by Icon For Hire
  9. Off With Her Head by Icon For Hire
  10. All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor
  11. Chandelier by Sia
  12. Mercy by Muse
  13. It Was Always You by Maroon 5
  14. The Planets: Mars by Gustav Holst
  15. This Is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco
  16. Habits by Tove Lo
  17. Love Runs Out by OneRepublic
  18. Teenagers by My Chemical Romance
  19. The Planets: Venus by Gustav Holst
  20. Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance



 

That's an odd variety. Pop, Rock, Rap, and Classical.


	2. The Monster- Eminem ft Rhianna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st Song: The Monster- Eminem ft Rihanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Dan met Phil, before the even skyped for anything.

**The Monster- Eminem ft Rihanna**

 

I logged on to YouTube as soon as I saw AmazingPhil had uploaded a new video. I clicked on it and I was one of the first people to see it. I watched through it a couple times, focusing on something different each time. First his eyes, then his mouth, and his hands. 

Eventually, when there were a couple more views and some comments I scrolled down to see what I could find. The first comment I read made me ball up my fists in anger. How could someone be so blind? How can they not obviously see the beauty they were watching? 

_"This Phil guy is stupid. He's ugly and not relatable at all. Anyone who relates is obviously an emo."_ I put my fingers on the keyboard to type. 

" _You don't know Phil at all. How many videos have you watched of him? He is not emo at all! You're the-"_ No, that's not good enough. I deleted the whole thing to start again.

_"I'm sorry, is someone having a bad day? You don't know what he's going through, you can't judge him just from one video you've seen of him."_ I read through it a couple a times to proofread. Then, I clicked the comment and waited for a response. I watched some other videos and commented some nice stuff. Finally, I check back and I had a reply.

_"I bet your some emo too watching at home. I bet you're gay and you're just sitting there wishing you were with him. You don't know what he's going through either. It's the internet, hun. It's easy to hide who you are."_

This definitely confused me. Sure I wished I was there, but I'm not gay, am I? Isn't that how every fan feels? I shake my head. It's just some stupid person who's trying to insult me. I can't take him seriously. Maybe, I just shouldn't respond. If he's stupid, why should I waste my time? No, this guy is insulting Phil. I have to show him.

_"I like how you're trying to insult me for being gay. I'm not gay, but if I was, gay isn't bad. And you're right, it is easy to hide who you are on the internet. Like you, for example, insulting someone who in real life you probably wouldn't even care. What is your problem?"_ I liked how that sounded, so I click "comment" again. I was going to click on another Phil video, but I stopped to think. Is this normal? Am I gay? Do I have a crush on my favorite person on YouTube? I don't have to be gay to have a crush on a guy right? I still like women...

_Bring!_

Oh, another comment.... by Phil? No... it's a tweet! Phil responded to my tweet!

_"Hey Phil,  heard you say in a video that you like Muse and Fall Out Boy! That's my favorite bands too!"_

_"Hey danisnotonfire! That's so cool! Who else do you like? How about My Chemical Romance and Panic! At The Disco?"_

My hands start shaking and my heart leaps out of my chest! Maybe I do have a crush on Phil, but that's okay! And Phil responded to my tweet! Now I can actually say I had a conversation with my favorite YouTuber..... Oh, I better go respond to him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to create a flame war! I tried not to be offensive to people who are reading... so I hope you get the point and that it's not offensive! *covers face with hands* Thanks so much for reading!


	3. The Man Who Never Lied by Maroon 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place is 2012, around pinof 4, but with a twist.

   "Phil!" I call his name in through the pouring rain. I start shaking from the fear and the cold.  _Where is he?_ "Phil!"

    _"Gosh, Dan! I know that you're trying to be funny, but that actually hurt my feelings!"_

    _"Philly, why are you so sensitive?"_

_"Why are you so insensitive?"_

_"Ouch, Phil, that actually hurt too."_

   Our argument only escalated from there.

    _"Now you know what it feels like!_   _I've been suffering just because of whatever is going on in your head!"_

_"You mean my existential crisis?"_

_"If that's what you call bullying and low self-esteem now days."_

I'd never seen Phil act like that before.

    _"Look, Phil, I'm sorry, but you're seriously making me feel horrible. That's no excuse! Two wrongs don't make a right! You could've just said something instead of yelling at me!"_ At that point, we were both screaming at each other.

    _"Just like YOLO! You follow that on-screen but as soon as you turn the camera off it's back to your browsing position and staying up until 3am on Tumblr!"_

_"I do what makes me happy!"_

_"Stop defending yourself! You know, I really wish I didn't answer your tweet back in 2009!"_ That's when I started crying. I don't cry all the time, but I'm not exactly super manly either.

   "Phil!" I scream again.  _If I was a super kind and innocent man who's angry at his best friend, where would I go? I'd probably go to the train station. The train station. No._

   A cab would take too long as the street is completely empty, so I start sprinting, probably the fastest I've ever moved, down the road to the train station. I don't think any train come at 12:30am, but I don't want to risk anything.

   I'm now across the road from the station and I see Phil lying in the middle of the road. I look and I see a car approaching, headlights off.  ** _The car is going to run over Phil. Phil's going to die, he's going to die._  **I didn't have a best friend for the first 18 years of my life. I hated everything about myself. The man who's about to die, gave me life. And it was beautiful. 

   I sprinted onto the road and stood in front of Phil. I heard Phil's screams, my screams, the screech of the car, I was prepared. 

   Then a horrible pain erupted from my chest.

 

\---

 

   Ever since the first insult, I've been planning this. This was just the perfect escape.  _There's no way he'll find me._ Little did I expect last minute for Dan to hop out in front of me and get hit instead of me.

  "Dan! No!" But it was too late. Dan got hit instead of me. It's all my fault.

  Dan was going to live on without me, have a life without me, no one else to yell at, but now it's too late.

   "Phil," I heard a weak groan. _Is Dan alive?_  I got up and ran over to him. He stomach was cut open, organs falling out. These were his last few moments, there's no way he can survive.

   "Dan, I am so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I-"

   "Phil, shh, listen. I love you Phil, I always have. When I die, I want you to keep living. You helped me so much, I'm dying happy." He smiled and closed his eyes.

   "Dan! Dan, I love you! Please, please no! Dan!" But he was gone.


End file.
